Don't Flirt
by Ayuzawa Shia
Summary: Naruto memanas. Tangannya terkepal kuat. Ia bisa merasakan sesuatu menyesakkan di dadanya. Tapi anehnya, ia tidak bisa bergerak mendekati mereka berdua. Naruto seperti membatu. Sejak kapan Hinata jadi pintar menggoda cowok begini?/ For Hanao Harukawa, Zoccshan & NHL/ DLDR


**:: Summary ::**

Naruto memanas. Tangannya terkepal kuat. Ia bisa merasakan sesuatu menyesakkan di dadanya. Tapi anehnya, ia tidak bisa bergerak mendekati mereka berdua. Naruto seperti membatu. Sejak kapan Hinata jadi pintar menggoda cowok begini?

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suatu pagi yang hangat memasuki awal musim semi di Seiru Gakuen. Sebuah sekolah menengah tingkat atas dengan bangunan yang luas. Halaman depan sekolah berukuran luas yang sangat asri dengan berbagai tanaman. Ketika akan memasuki bangunan sekolah, telah ada sebuah lobi dengan ruang resepsionis yang berfungsi sebagai pusat informasi bagi orang yang berkunjung ke Seiru.

Kemudian, terdapat halaman tengah yang dikelilingi oleh bangunan tiga lantai di ketiga sisinya. Bangunan tersebut adalah gedung utama, dimana lantai pertama berisi kelas-kelas untuk siswa tahun pertama, lantai dua berisi ruang kelas milik siswa tahun kedua dan lantai paling atas adalah ruang kelas siswa tahun terakhir.

Halaman tengah yang diapit bangunan utama tersebut cukup luas, meski tidak seluas halaman depan sekolah. Pada tiap sudut halaman diisi oleh taman-taman mungil yang indah. Sementara di sisi lain sekolah, tepatnya di samping gedung utama terdapat satu gedung yang berisi ruang guru, kepala sekolah dan ruangan klub. Memasuki Seiru Gakuen lebih dalam, akan ditemukan lapangan-lapangan olahraga, laboratorium serta ruangan multimedia di sebuah gedung di belakang gedung utama Seiru Gakuen.

Dan di salah satu sudut sekolah, tepatnya di balkon lantai tiga gedung utama, terlihatlah segerombolan murid lelaki yang dikenal sebagai geng _troublemaker_ Seiru Gakuen.

"Rasanya berisik banget. Kenapa, sih?"

Pertanyaan tersebut dilontarkan oleh seorang pemuda berambut emas yang mencolok, dengan manik kebiruan dan kulit tan yang eksotis. Namanya adalah Namikaze Naruto, murid kelas 3 – A. Penampilan yang tergolong kurang rapi meski masih pagi hari secara tidak langsung menunjukkan kalau dirinya adalah murid senior.

Menurut aturan sekolah, semua siswa wajib mengenakan seragam berupa blazer. Namun karena dia adalah Naruto, yang terkenal sebagai salah seorang _troublemaker_ di Seiru Gakuen, yang terlihat dikenakan cowok itu sekarang hanyalah kemeja putih dengan dasi yang tidak diikatkan dengan sempurna.

Lalu kenapa tidak ada guru yang menegur? Sudah. Sudah tak terhitung berapa kali teguran itu datang, tapi bukan _troublemaker_ namanya kalau Naruto menaatinya, bukan begitu?

Bersama dengan teman-teman sepermainannya, yaitu Uchiha Sasuke, Sabaku Gaara, Nara Shikamaru, Himura Sai dan Inuzuka Kiba, mereka sedang berkumpul di balkon depan kelas Kiba, yaitu kelas 3 – B. Mereka adalah segerombolan murid laki-laki yang begitu menarik perhatian, bukan hanya karena perilakunya, tetapi juga karena penampilannya.

Naruto sedang duduk di sebuah bangku, dengan kaki yang dinaikkan bertumpu pada pahanya. Sementara di sampingnya ada Sasuke yang duduk tenang sambil membaca buku. Sasuke tidak memiliki warna rambut yang mencolok, kepribadiannya juga tenang, namun wajah tampan dan model rambut _spike_ ke arah belakang pemuda tersebut tetaplah menarik perhatian.

Lalu di sebelah Sasuke ada Sai, yang juga memiliki sifat kalem namun perkataannya justru yang paling sering menusuk. Rambutnya berwarna hitam, namun kulitnya yang sangat pucat itu juga menarik perhatian. Cowok itu sedang melukis sesuatu di buku sketsanya.

Berdiri di depan Sai, ada Sabaku Gaara yang merupakan anak dari walikota tetangga yaitu kota Suna. Cowok tersebut terlihat mencolok karena memiliki rambut berwarna merah dan sebuah tato 'Ai' di dahi. Memiliki iris hijau bening dan tatapan mata yang tajam, sehingga para siswi Seiru Gakuen sering sekali dibuat _meleleh_ olehnya.

Selanjutnya yang juga berada di sana adalah Nara Shikamaru. Lelaki tersebut merupakan yang paling jenius di antara murid tahun terakhir karena memiliki IQ bernilai 200. Sayangnya ia adalah orang yang sangat pemalas. Rambutnya yang berwarna gelap diikat ke atas bak buah nanas. Sementara Inuzuka Kiba terlihat mencolok karena memiliki tato segitiga di kedua pipinya. Selain itu, Kiba juga menarik perhatian karena keberisikannya yang tidak jauh dari Naruto.

"Ada murid baru di kelas 2 – A." Itu adalah jawaban dari pertanyaan Naruto yang diucapkan Uchiha Sasuke. Hari memang masih pagi dan kelas juga belum dimulai. Namun hiruk pikuk di Seiru Gakuen sudah cukup heboh.

Mendengar info baru itu, sontak kini perhatian kelima cowok lainnya berpusat pada Sasuke. Siswa pindahan di Seiru Gakuen memang sesuatu yang tidak biasa, berbeda dengan sekolah lainnya.

Seiru Gakuen terkenal sebagai salah satu sekolah unggulan di Kota Konoha. Para siswa yang memasuki sekolah ini hanya merupakan murid yang lolos tes seleksi masuk Seiru Gakuen. Sebagai salah satu sekolah terpandang, tentunya tidak sembarang murid bisa pindah ke sekolah tersebut. Karenanya, murid pindahan adalah sesuatu yang spesial. Kemungkinan, hanya anak orang kaya sekaligus jenius yang diterima sebagai murid pindahan, mengingat biaya kepindahan di Seiru Gakuen sangat tinggi.

Naruto memicingkan matanya. Kelas 2 – A adalah kelas yang tak asing bagi Naruto, karena pacarnya yang sangat ia sayangi berada di kelas tersebut. Ya, Naruto mempunyai pacar seorang _kouhai _yang manis. Dan pacarnya itu selalu menceritakan apa saja yang terjadi di kelasnya. Makanya, Naruto agak heran kenapa dia tidak menyinggung perihal murid baru.

"Darimana kau tahu, Teme?"

"Sakura." Sasuke menjawab singkat dengan tetap memfokuskan perhatian pada buku di hadapannya.

Naruto berdiri, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah bawah, tepatnya ke sebuah kelas bertuliskan 2 - A. Beberapa saat Naruto memandangi kelas itu, sampai kemudian tiba-tiba alisnya bertaut dan bibirnya membentuk kerucut kecil. "Hm... kenapa dia tidak bilang apa-apa padaku," gumamnya sedikit lesu.

Beberapa saat kemudian, seorang pemuda yang belum pernah Naruto lihat, memasuki halaman tengah dari arah lobi depan sekolah. Pemuda tersebut berambut perak dengan kulit putih pucat. Wajahnya perpaduan antara tampan dan imut. Beberapa anak perempuan terlihat mendekati pemuda berkulit pucat tersebut, lalu bersalaman. Selanjutnya, para siswi tadi terlihat mengarahkan sang pemuda ke sebuah kelas.

"Itu dia orangnya, Otsuki Toneri." Ucap Gaara sambil menunjuk ke arah si murid baru yang mendadak menjadi perhatian seluruh sekolah.

Naruto mendengus. Ia mengenal beberapa murid-murid perempuan tadi sebagai teman sekelas kekasihnya. Dan begitu melihat wajah asing tersebut, Naruto langsung tahu dia orangnya.

"Mana mana?" Kiba yang sedari tadi sibuk dengan _gadget_-nya, tiba-tiba tertarik dan ikut melihat. "Wow... " Begitu komentar Kiba tanpa sadar.

Shikamaru yang juga turut memperhatikan, hanya mendecih sambil berkata, "Tsk. _Mendokusei_..."

Sementara Sai dan Sasuke sama sekali tidak menunjukkan minatnya untuk melihat seperti apa murid baru di Seiru Gakuen. Mereka berdua masih saja sibuk dengan kegiatannya sendiri-sendiri.

Kiba mengedarkan pandangannya, memeriksa reaksi murid-murid lain yang juga tertarik untuk memperhatikan Toneri. "Wah... kayanya dia langsung jadi populer," gumam Kiba. Kemudian cowok itu menoleh ke arah Naruto dan melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Masuk kelas 2 – A, ya? Awas Nar, nanti pacarmu direbut dia lho," godanya sambil tergelak.

"Keh. Tidak lebih tampan dariku. Dia bukan apa-apa." Naruto menanggapi dengan terkekeh. Selanjutnya, pemuda itu berbalik dan melangkah, menuju ke kelasnya sendiri, tanpa memedulikan cibiran dari teman-temannya karena kepercayaan diri Naruto yang sedikit berlebihan.

Ah... seandainya Naruto tahu apa yang akan terjadinya selanjutnya, mungkin Naruto tidak akan mengabaikan Otsuki Toneri begitu saja.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Title: ****Don't Flirt**

**Disclaimer: Naruto's not mine. Its Masashi Kishimoto**

**Song Don't Flirt ****WINNER**

**Fanfic ****Don't Flirt****Ayuzawa Shia**

**Pairing: ****NaruHina, little ToneHina**

**Warning: AU, ****a bit of ****OOC****-nes****, misstype****.**

**.**

**.**

**Sekuel dari fanfic Troublemaker**

**Special for Hanao Harukawa, Zoccshan &amp; NHL **

**.**

**.**

Istirahat tiba. Ini adalah waktunya makan siang. Begitu bel berbunyi, Naruto langsung senyum-senyum sendiri tanpa memerhatikan sekelilingnya yang menatapnya dengan keheranan. Kemudian, cowok itu mengambil ponselnya dari saku celana dan buru-buru mengetik.

_**Hai, Imutku. Istirahat, nih. Aku tunggu di atap seperti biasa, ne? **_

Begitulah kira-kira kalimat yang dikirim Naruto melalui sebuah aplikasi obrolan yang populer untuk _kouhai_ kesayangannya. Makan siang bersama-sama adalah rutinitas keduanya. Sebuah kegiatan yang sangat Naruto tunggu-tunggu. Tak lama kemudian, muncul balasan.

_**Gomen ne... **_**Senpai**_**. Aku ada urusan, jadi nggak bisa makan bareng. Tapi bento buat Senpai udah kutitipkan Sakura-**_**chan**_**, kok. **_**Gomen**_**. ^^**_

Naruto langsung mengernyitkan dahi. Urusan? Tidak bisa makan bersama? Urusan apa gerangan yang membuat kekasihnya sampai tidak bisa menemui Naruto? Penasaran, Naruto segera mengetikkan balasan.

_**Kenapa?**_

Namun justru tidak muncul tanda terkirim di halaman obrolan mereka. Desahan napas panjang terdengar kemudian. Dengan tanpa minat, Naruto kembali memasukkan ponsel pintarnya ke dalam saku celana, kemudian bangkit dan berjalan ke arah teman-temannya yang sudah menunggu di pintu kelas. Naruto pun mengikuti teman-temannya untuk pergi ke atap dengan langkah lesu.

Begitu sampai di atap sekolah, mereka menuju ke tempat biasa. Ada sebuah tempat yang cukup teduh karena tertutupi dinding, dengan beberapa meja dan bangku tidak terpakai yang masih bersih. Di sana, rupanya sudah ada tiga murid perempuan yang menunggu, yaitu Ino, Matsuri dan Sakura.

"Hinata kemana, sih?" tanya Naruto begitu mereka telah mendekat. Ia mengambil tempat duduk di sebuah bangku panjang yang berada di barisan paling belakang. Biasanya, Hinata akan duduk bersamanya di bangku itu.

"Loh, dia nggak ngasih tahu _Senpai_?" tanya Sakura sambil menyerahkan bento buatan Hinata untuk _senpai_-nya tersebut.

Naruto menerima bento yang dibungkus dengan kain berwarna _orange_ itu, menatapnya sejenak, lalu membalas pertanyaan Sakura. "Cuma bilang ada urusan."

"Dia mau menemani Toneri keliling sekolah." Ino berhenti sejenak untuk menyeruput minuman kotaknya, kemudian melanjutkan, "Terus, tadi Toneri bilang minta ditemani juga mendaftar klub."

Naruto yang baru saja membuka bento buatan Hinata langsung menghentikan kegiatannya. Ia mengarahkan pandangannya ke sahabat pacar kesayangannya tersebut.

"Sepertinya mereka akan makan siang di kafetaria. Jadi Hinata nggak akan ke sini," tambah Matsuri kemudian.

Alis Naruto bertaut. Tidak menyukai ide Hinata_nya_ makan siang bersama orang lain tanpa dirinya. "Toneri? Siapa itu?"

"Anak baru itu, Naruto. Kau pikun banget, sih!" ejek Kiba sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Baru tadi pagi mereka membicarakan tentang Toneri si murid baru, masa sekarang Naruto sudah melupakannya.

Mengabaikan ejekan dari Kiba, Naruto kembali bertanya. "Kok Hinata yang menemani? Ketua sama wakil ketua kelas kalian kemana?"

"Kan ada rapat sama komite siswa, _Senpai_." Ino memberikan jawaban lagi.

Menghela napas panjang, Naruto melanjutkan kegiatannya yang sempat tertunda. Ia pun mulai membuka bento yang telah disiapkan oleh Hinata. Dipandanginya sejenak isi bento itu, kemudian tersenyum kecut. Makan siang adalah kegiatan yang sangat menyenangkan kalau bersama Hinata. Naruto bisa bermanja-manja, meminta disuapi atau sengaja membuat bibirnya belepotan agar Hinata mau membersihkannya. Tapi hari ini tidak bisa.

Dulu, mereka jarang sekali melewatkan makan siang. Sekarang setelah duduk di tahun kedua, Hinata bilang ingin melatih keterampilan sosialnya. Makanya, Hinata mendaftar menjadi salah satu pengurus kelas. Siapa sangka, teman-teman sekelasnya malah memilih Hinata untuk menjadi sekretaris kelas 2 – A. Hal itu membuat Hinata menjadi lebih sibuk daripada saat masih di tahun pertama. Gara-gara itu juga, Hinata jadi berinteraksi dengan lebih banyak orang, terutama laki-laki. Intensitas pertemuan Naruto dengan Hinata pun makin berkurang.

Meski begitu, Naruto berusaha untuk mengerti. Ia tidak mau menjadi pacar yang posesif dan cemburuan. Jadi, Naruto hanya akan mendukung segala kegiatan Hinata asalkan itu positif. Dan Naruto juga yakin, menemani Toneri yang tiba-tiba menjadi minat perhatian murid-murid Seiru Gakuen hanyalah sebuah tugas yang harus Hinata lakukan. Jadi dirinya tidak perlu berlebihan.

_Ah... tapi kenapa masakan Hinata yang sangat lezat ini tiba-tiba terasa susah ditelan, ya?_

**.**

**.**

**:: Don't Flirt – Ayuzawa Shia ::**

**.**

**.**

Selesai dengan makan siangnya yang entah mengapa tidak seenak biasanya, Naruto segera turun untuk mencari Hinata. Karena setiap pagi Hinata selalu berangkat bersama Neji, Naruto hanya bisa bertemu dengan kekasihnya yang imut itu saat istirahat dan pulang sekolah. Dulu saat Hinata masih di tahun pertama, mereka memiliki banyak waktu luang untuk bertemu. Namun setelah Hinata menjabat jadi sekretaris kelas, kadang-kadang mereka bahkan tidak bisa pulang bersama. Ditambah lagi sekarang status Naruto adalah siswa tahun terakhir, sehingga harus sering mengikuti bimbingan belajar yang disediakan Seiru Gakuen. Intinya, waktu kebersamaannya dengan Hinata berkurang drastis. Jadi mereka berdua harus pintar-pintar mengatur waktu untuk berjumpa.

Dengan langkah cepat Naruto berjalan menuju ke arah kafetaria. Baju yang dikenakannya terlihat begitu berantakan. Dasinya semakin tidak rapi. Bahkan bagian bawah kemeja yang seharusnya dimasukkan ke dalam celana itu kini justru keluar. Kedua tangannya dimasukkan ke dalam saku celana. Beberapa kali ia menabrak bahu _kouhai_ karena terburu-buru, namun tidak dipedulikannya. Dan tentu saja junior-junior tersebut juga tidak bisa protes karena seisi Seiru Gakuen telah mengenal Naruto.

Sesampainya di kafetaria yang menyimpan kenangan akan pertemuan pertamanya secara langsung dengan Hinata, Naruto mau tidak mau menyunggingkan senyum kecil. Ah... saat itu Hinata masih jadi siswa baru dan masih sangat pemalu. Dengan perjuangan yang cukup berat – terlebih dengan kehadiran Neji – akhirnya Naruto bisa menjadikan Hinata sebagai pacarnya.

Naruto mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru kafetaria, mencari sosok gadis imut nan seksi berambut panjang. Karena belum menemukan, ia pun memutuskan untuk masuk lebih dalam.

_Hinata... Hinata... Ah! Itu dia! _

Naruto tersenyum lebar saat mendapati gadis yang tengah dicarinya. Cowok bertubuh tinggi itu baru hendak mendekati sang gadis ketika sesuatu kembali menarik perhatiannya. Beberapa detik kemudian, ekspresi sumringahnya langsung berubah menjadi sebaliknya. Garis wajah Naruto mengeras tak suka setelah menyadari ada seorang pemuda yang menemani Hinata di sana.

Naruto menyipitkan matanya sehingga bisa melihat lebih jelas lagi. Tempat Hinata duduk dan dirinya berdiri kira-kira berjarak limabelasan meter. Siapa cowok itu? Pikir Naruto. Lalu, ingatan Naruto kembali pada percakapannya dengan teman-teman Hinata beberapa saat lalu.

'_Dia tadi menemani Toneri keliling sekolah.'_

'_Sepertinya mereka akan makan siang di kafetaria. Jadi Hinata nggak akan ke sini.'_

"Oh. Jadi itu si anak barunya? Otsuki Toneri..." gumam Naruto dengan nada mencela. Bagaimana lagi? Ia langsung merasa tidak suka dengan cowok berkulit pucat tersebut. Apalagi murid baru tersebut berani dekat-dekat dengan gadisnya.

Namun yang berikutnya terjadi telah menghentikan niatan naruto untuk menghampiri si putri sulung Hyuuga. Naruto bisa melihat Hinata yang sedang tersenyum. Senyum yang menurut Naruto terlampau manis untuk ditujukan pada cowok selain dirinya. Dan Hinata tersenyum untuk orang itu, Toneri! Kemudian, si Toneri terlihat mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat senyum Hinata melebar diikuti oleh tawa.

Hinata terlihat sangat ceria, dengan gestur yang di mata Naruto terlihat begitu menggoda. Menggoda? Ya.. bagaimana tidak. Lihat saja cara duduk Hinata dengan kaki yang disilangkan, membuat pahanya sedikit terlihat. Belum lagi, Naruto juga bisa melihat Hinata memain-mainkan sedotan minuman di depannya. Oh... bahkan sekarang Hinata sedang memainkan sedotan itu dengan bibirnya! Dan lagi cara tertawa Hinata yang sangat ... ukh.

_Oh man_... sejak kapan Hinata jadi pintar menggoda cowok begini? Meskipun Naruto yakin itu dilakukan tanpa sadar, hal itu tetap menurunkan _mood_ Naruto.

Kemudian terjadi lagi. Pemuda itu mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat Hinata terkikik geli.

Naruto memanas. Tangannya terkepal kuat. Ia bisa merasakan sesuatu menyesakkan di dadanya. Tapi anehnya, ia tidak bisa bergerak mendekati mereka berdua. Naruto seperti membatu.

_**Apa-apaan mereka ini?**_

Dengan kondisi perasaan sangat kesal, Naruto membalikkan badannya dan pergi menjauh dari kafetaria.

**.**

**.**

**:: Don't Flirt – Ayuzawa Shia ::**

**.**

**.**

_**Pulang sekolah ada acara nggak? Kalau nggak ikut aku.**_

Naruto menarik napas panjang, berusaha menahan dorongan cemburu yang semakin menguat di dadanya. Saat ini kelas telah selesai dan waktunya pulang. Naruto segera mengirim pesan singkat pada Hinata, sengaja dengan nada yang datar dan terkesan ketus. Naruto ingin membuat Hinata menyadari kesalahannya.

Naruto tahu Hinata tidak akan mengkhianatinya. Tapi Hinata itu terlampau baik pada semua orang. Naruto tetap takut kalau ada cowok lain yang tertarik pada Hinata_nya_. Makanya, Naruto perlu menghukum gadis itu supaya tidak dekat-dekat dengan cowok lain lagi.

"Naruto, kau kenapa sih daritadi senewen terus?" Melihat Naruto yang tampak sensi membuat Kiba yang baru saja memasuki kelas 3 – A penasaran. Ketika sekolah usai, biasanya para cowok tersebut berkumpul di kelas Naruto sejenak untuk membicarakan rencana sepulang sekolah.

"Nggak ada," sahut Naruto seenaknya. Jawaban tak memuaskan tersebut sukses membuat Kiba merengut.

"Lagi cemburu dia." Kali ini Gaara yang duduk sebangku dengan Naruto menimpali.

Naruto melirik ke arah Gaara, lalu memelototi temannya tersebut. "Aku tidak cemburu!" sangkalnya dengan keras.

Shikamaru yang baru datang hanya memutar bola matanya dengan bosan. Sementara Sasuke yang duduk di belakang Naruto memilih untuk membaca komik dan tidak menghiraukan racauan temannya tersebut.

Sai yang tampak tertarik, kemudian memberi komentar. "Cemburu? Memang Hinata-_san_ dekat dengan cowok lain? Hmm... mungkin kau kurang bisa memuaskan Hinata-_san_, Naruto," ucap Sai tanpa dosa.

"Sembarangan!"

Percakapan itu mengundang gelak tawa dari Kiba. Bahkan Gaara yang kalem pun ikut terkekeh.

"Haha. Kau cemburu sama si murid baru itu?!" Kalimatnya terputus oleh gelegak tawa lagi, lalu Kiba melanjutkan. "Dimana sih, The Great Namikaze Naruto yang ditakuti seisi Seiru Gakuen? Masa hanya gara-gara murid baru kau dibuat kalang kabut begini?"

Mengerucutkan bibirnya, Naruto memutuskan untuk memeriksa ponselnya. Dibukanya halaman obrolannya dengan Hinata. Lalu, ekspresi Naruto berubah menjadi semakin gelisah karena muncul tanda bahwa pesan telah dibaca, tetapi belum ada balasan dari Hinata. Padahal, biasanya Hinata selalu langsung membalas pesannya.

Naruto buru-buru berdiri, lalu menyambar tasnya dan berjalan pergi.

"Eh? Mau kemana?" Kiba terlihat bingung melihat Naruto yang terburu-buru.

"Naruto?" Gaara memanggil, namun Naruto tak peduli. Pemuda tersebut terus berjalan keluar kelas, mengabaikan tatapan heran dari teman-temannya.

Dengan langkah cepat, Naruto menggerundel di sepanjang perjalanan. Sepatunya sampai mengeluarkan bunyi yang cukup keras. Beberapa murid yang masih berada di koridor pun menatap Naruto dengan keheranan, meski mereka tidak menyuarakannya.

Kelas Hinata berada di lantai dua seberang gedungnya. Naruto harus mengitari gedung untuk sampai ke sana. Tak berapa lama, Naruto sampai di depan kelas 2 – A yang sudah mulai sepi. Tanpa membuang waktu, ia langsung memasuki kelas tersebut.

Begitu memasuki kelas 2 – A, dilihatnya Hinata yang sudah menenteng tasnya serta sebuah ponsel di tangan. Hinata terlihat bersiap pulang, namun ada Toneri di depannya.

Mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat, Naruto benar-benar tidak bisa menahan diri lagi.

"Hinata!"

Panggilan itu cukup keras untuk membuat Hinata terkejut, tubuhnya bahkan sampai berjengit. Gadis berambut panjang tersebut lalu menengok untuk mendapati _senpai_-nya sudah berdiri di pintu kelas.

"Naruto-_senpai_?" panggil Hinata lembut.

Mengabaikan panggilan Hinata, Naruto memasuki kelas dengan langkah lebar, tanpa senyum sama sekali. Tatapan yang dilayangkan kedua manik birunya kepada murid baru bernama Toneri juga sangat tajam. Sementara Toneri sendiri hanya balas menatap dengan datar.

Setelah puas melayangkan tatapan tidak suka, Naruto menoleh ke arah Hinata. "Kenapa tidak membalas _chat_-ku?" suara Naruto berdesis marah.

Sadar akan kesalahannya, Hinata melayangkan pandangan minta maaf. "Ah... _gomen_. Barusan Toneri min—"

Tatapan minta maaf Hinata rupanya tak mempan, karena sekarang Naruto justru terlihat seperti ayah yang memarahi anaknya. Naruto langsung menyela Hinata.

"Kau ini apa-apaan, sih?! Tidak ada aku, sudah berani menggoda cowok lain." Naruto melirikkan matanya ke arah Toneri yang tak menampakkan rasa bersalah sama sekali. Hal itu membuat Naruto semakin emosi.

"_S-senpai_? Menggoda? Menggoda apanya?" Hinata begitu bingung, tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dikatakan Naruto.

Naruto kembali memusatkan perhatiannya pada Hinata. Satu alisnya terangkat, kemudian memandang Hinata dan Toneri bergantian. "Kau pikir aku tidak melihat apa yang kalian lakukan di kafetaria tadi siang?"

"_Senpai_..."

Belum sempat Hinata menjawab, Naruto kembali berucap dengan nada kesal. "Aku kecewa, Hinata. Kau berubah. Dulu begitu manis dan penurut. Aku mengizinkanmu ikut jadi pengurus kelas karena kau bilang ingin melatih keberanianmu." Kini Naruto berganti mengamati Toneri dari atas hingga ke bawah. "Apa keberanian seperti ini yang kau maksud? Berani menggoda cowok lain saat pacarmu nggak ada?"

Hinata terlihat syok. Mulut gadis bermata bulan tersebut bahkan sampai menganga. Butuh beberapa detik sampai Hinata mencerna semua perkataan senpai kesayangannya. Dan begitu sadar, wajah Hinata memerah. Bukan karena malu, bukan, namun merah karena semua tuduhan Naruto yang dianggapnya sama sekali tidak masuk akal.

Raut wajah Hinata yang tadinya tampak bingung, kini berubah menjadi muram. "_S-senpai_ bodoh!"

Setelah mengatakan itu, Hinata langsung berlari keluar kelas.

Sementara Naruto, dirinya terlalu syok karena dikatai bodoh oleh Hinata. Hinata_nya_ yang selalu lembut dalam berbicara itu meneriakinya dengan kosa kata bodoh? Benar-benar tidak bisa dipercaya.

"_Senpai_... kalau tidak segera dikejar, aku mau lho mengejar Hinata-_san_." Satu-satunya orang yang hanya menjadi penonton sejak awal, Toneri, membuka suaranya. Dengan nada main-main disertai kekehan, Toneri berhasil membuat Naruto bangun dari keterkejutannya.

Naruto segera memelototi Toneri kelewat tajam. "Kau! Jangan coba-coba dekati Hinata lagi." Begitu menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Naruto segera berlari mengejar Hinata, meninggalkan Toneri yang masih terkekeh.

**.**

**.**

**:: Don't Flirt – Ayuzawa Shia ::**

**.**

**.**

Hinata berusaha berlari dengan cepat, kemana saja untuk menghindar dari Naruto. Namun rupanya Naruto bergerak lebih cepat. Tiba-tiba saja Hinata merasakan ada sebuah tangan yang menggenggam lengannya, menghentikannya.

"M-minggir..." Hinata mencoba untuk bernada galak, namun justru ucapannya menjadi terbata-bata. Ia berusaha melepaskan tangannya, namun Naruto memeganginya dengan keras. Menyerah, Hinata menolak untuk bertatapan dengan Naruto, sehingga kini posisinya membelakangi Naruto yang masih menahannya.

"Aku sudah bilang pada Neji kalau mau mengantarmu pulang. Jadi dia sudah pergi duluan. Kau tetap harus pulang bersamaku... dan kita perlu bicara." Naruto berseru sambil berusaha membalikkan tubuh Hinata agar mau menatapnya, namun gadis itu keras kepala.

"Nggak mau. _Senpai_ nyebelin."

Jawaban singkat dari Hinata membuat Naruto meringis. Ia merasa tertohok. Dikatakan menyebalkan oleh gadis paling manis yang pernah dikenalnya benar-benar membuat dadanya nyeri. Ada yang salah di sini. Harusnya yang marah itu Naruto. Secara Hinata yang justru dekat-dekat dengan laki-laki lain. Tapi kenapa jadinya malah Hinata yang marah?

"Pokoknya kita harus bicara." Naruto tak membiarkan Hinata menolak. Pemuda tersebut langsung menarik tangan Hinata menuju ke arah parkiran, mengabaikan desahan enggan sang gadis. Dan Hinata yang jelas tahu kalau usaha berontaknya hanya akan sia-sia, terlihat pasrah begitu saja dengan raut cemberut menghiasi wajahnya.

**.**

**.**

**:: Don't Flirt – Ayuzawa Shia ::**

**.**

**.**

Padahal tadinya Naruto bilang akan mengantar Hinata pulang ke kediaman Hyuuga. Tapi nyatanya, pemuda itu justru melajukan mobilnya ke arah kompleks tempat keluarga Namikaze tinggal. Hal ini membuat Hinata mengernyitkan dahi.

"_Senpai_... katanya mau antar aku pulang..." Hinata berusaha protes meski volume suaranya masih rendah.

"Kita butuh bicara."

Hinata menggembungkan pipinya. Ia kecewa pada pemuda di sampingnya tersebut. Tidak ada angin tidak ada hujan, tiba-tiba menuduhnya yang aneh-aneh. Yang paling membuat Hinata kecewa adalah tuduhan kalau ia menggoda cowok lain.

Menggoda? Astaga... Hinata bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana caranya menggoda laki-laki!

Meskipun masih kesal, tapi Hinata diam saja dan tidak protes lagi. Ia akan menuruti keinginan Naruto, mengingat pemuda yang menyandang status sebagai pacarnya tersebut tidak bisa dibantah. Namun Hinata menolak untuk berbicara ataupun melirik ke arah sang Naruto yang sedang mengemudi. Hinata lebih memilih melihati pemandangan di luar.

Sementara Naruto juga hanya diam saja. Wajahnya yang selalu dihiasi senyum itu kini hanya menampakkan raut wajah datar yang bercampur kesal. Berpura-pura fokus mengemudi, padahal dalam pikirannya ada banyak hal yang sangat mengganggu.

Suasana hening yang menyesakkan itu terus menyelimuti selama sisa perjalanan. Padahal biasanya, perjalanan sepulang sekolah selalu diisi dengan obrolan yang menarik. Naruto selalu bisa menghidupkan suasana dengan celotehannya, mengimbangi Hinata yang cenderung pasif karena sedikit pemalu. Lalu Hinata juga akan menanggapi obrolan Naruto dengan antusias. Dan kini saat Naruto memilih untuk diam, ditambah Hinata yang masih menyimpan kesal, suasana terasa begitu tidak nyaman.

**.**

**.**

**:: Don't Flirt – Ayuzawa Shia ::**

**.**

**.**

Sesampainya di kediaman Namikaze, Naruto langsung memarkirkan mobilnya di garasi. Dan begitu mesin mobil mati, Hinata langsung melangkah turun dari mobil tanpa menunggu Naruto. Melihat sikap yang Hinata tunjukkan membuat Naruto mendengus tak senang. Biasanya, Hinata akan menunggu Naruto untuk membukakan pintu. Dulu awalnya Naruto yang memaksa, tapi lama-kelamaan menjadi kebiasaan mereka berdua.

Setelah berada di luar mobil, Hinata hanya berdiri mematung. Wajahnya menunduk dengan raut yang masih cemberut. Hinata juga tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan.

Sementara Naruto juga masih enggan untuk membuka percakapan. Hal yang jarang terlihat mengingat cowok itu aslinya suka sekali bercerita. Dalam diam, pemuda yang memiliki tiga garis halus di masing-masing pipinya tersebut langsung menggenggam tangan Hinata, lalu menariknya untuk masuk ke dalam rumah.

Begitu memasuki rumah keluarga Namikaze yang didominasi oleh warna jingga dan putih, Naruto terus saja menggenggam tangan Hinata. Mereka berjalan melewati ruang tamu, ruang santai, lalu menaiki tangga. Suasana rumah yang terlihat sepi membuat Hinata bertanya-tanya, tapi ia memilih untuk diam. Ini bukan pertama kali Hinata berkunjung ke kediaman Namikaze, sehingga gadis tersebut sudah bisa menebak kemana Naruto akan membawanya.

Mereka akhirnya berhenti di depan pintu kamar bertuliskan Namikaze Naruto. Naruto membuka pintu tersebut dengan sedikit kasar, kemudian memasuki kamar bersama Hinata. Begitu mereka berdua ada di dalam kamar, Naruto melepaskan pegangan tangannya pada Hinata, lalu melangkah untuk menutup pintu dan menguncinya.

Melihat Naruto yang mengunci pintu, timbul rasa curiga di benak Hinata. Pasalnya, kalau Hinata sedang berkunjung, Naruto tidak pernah mengunci pintu. Bibi Kusina, ibu Naruto, tidak pernah mengizinkan putra semata wayangnya melakukan hal itu. Takut ada hal-hal aneh terjadi.

"K-kok... dikunci?" tanya Hinata pelan.

Tidak menjawab, Naruto malah hanya menatap Hinata dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Kemudian tangan Naruto bergerak melepaskan dasi yang mengantung tak beraturan di lehernya, lalu setelah berhasil, dilemparnya dasi itu sembarangan. Setelahnya, tangan Naruto bergerak lagi melepas kancing bajunya. Ekspresi wajah pemuda tersebut belum berubah, masih datar seperti tadi. Namun kedua manik biru Naruto menatap lekat kedua manik bulan milik Hinata.

Tanpa sadar, Hinata segera memeluk tas selempangnya. Tiba-tiba saja Hinata merasa perlu waspada. Ia menatap kekasihnya yang berperilaku tidak seperti biasanya dengan cemas.

"N-Naruto-_senpai_?"

Naruto tidak menjawab. Ia terus saja melepas semua kancing bajunya, dan lagi-lagi melempar kemeja putih itu sembarangan. Naruto kini hanya memakai kaos dalam tanpa lengan, memperlihatkan otot-otot badannya yang cukup bagus.

Hinata menelan ludah, tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Yang jelas, entah bagaimana caranya ia malah melihati dada Naruto yang begitu bidang, lalu lengannya yang terbentuk. Dan Hinata juga tidak tahu apa yang meracuninya, tapi _senpai_-nya yang berkulit tan tersebut sekarang terlihat benar-benar menawan.

_So exotic._

Sadar dengan apa yang melintasi pikirannya, Hinata menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Oh Tuhan, apa yang barusaja ia pikirkan? Merutuki dirinya sendiri, Hinata sampai tidak sadar kalau sekarang Naruto telah melangkah maju, mendekatinya.

"Suka dengan apa yang kau lihat, _Sayang_?"

Suara itu seakan membangunkan Hinata dari segala lamunannya. Kedua maniknya terbelalak kaget. Secara refleks, Hinata melangkah mundur. Sayangnya ia tidak tahu kalau di belakangnya adalah tempat tidur. Tidak bisa mempertahankan keseimbangan, akhirnya Hinata malah jatuh ke ranjang dengan posisi terlentang.

Lalu terdengar suara kekehan. Biasanya, Hinata sangat menyukai suara tawa Naruto. Tapi sekarang, suara itu justru membuat Hinata merinding. Hinata semakin memeluk tasnya dengan erat.

"_S-S-Senpai_... j-jangan aneh-aneh..." cicitnya takut-takut. Hinata benar-benar mirip dengan seekor kelinci yang sedang terpojok.

Naruto malah menjilat bibirnya, disertai seringaian yang belum pernah Hinata lihat. Manik birunya masih menatap Hinata dengan sangat intens. Dengan suara yang seduktif, pemuda itupun membalas.

"Karena Hinata-_chan_ sudah berani menggoda cowok lain saat aku tidak ada, maka harus ada hukuman untukmu." Naruto mengucapkannya pelan-pelan, namun penuh penekanan.

Hinata memandang Naruto semakin takut. Ia menelan ludah dengan susah payah. Dan tubuhnya yang tiba-tiba membeku di tempat tidak membantu sama sekali.

Naruto menyeringai semakin sadis.

Hinata semakin merinding.

"Bersiaplah... Sayang."

Dan ketika Naruto bergerak semakin mendekat, Hinata hanya mampu menutup matanya erat-erat.

**.**

**.**

**:: Don't Flirt – Ayuzawa Shia ::**

**.**

**.**

"Hahahahahaha!"

Suara gelegak tawa itu terdengar memenuhi ruang kamar bernuansa _orange_ milik Namikaze Naruto. Sang pemilik kamar sedang tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil terbaring. Tangannya sibuk memegangi perutnya. Sementara di sebelahnya, sang gadis bersurai _indigo_ malah menunjukkan raut wajah yang cemberut. Pipinya menggembung, bibirnya mengerucut. Jelas sekali gadis itu sangat terganggu dengan tawa yang dikeluarkan oleh si cowok.

Beberapa saat lalu...

"_Bersiaplah... Sayang."_

_Dan ketika Naruto semakin mendekat, Hinata hanya mampu menutup matanya erat-erat. Hinata sudah bisa menebak apa yang akan dilakukan pacarnya tersebut. Tapi yang selanjutnya terjadi adalah..._

_**TAK!**_

"_Aaww~..." _

_Sentilan di dahinya yang cukup keras itu membuat Hinata mengaduh. Langsung saja kedua kelopak matanya terbuka, menampakkan manik yang penuh keterkejutan. Ia bingung sekaligus kaget. Dikirannya Naruto akan... akan..._

_Berikutnya, Naruto menjatuhkan badannya di sebelah Hinata sambil tertawa dengan keras. Karena Hinata sudah tanpa sadar menggoda cowok lain, maka giliran Naruto balas untuk menggodanya._

Setelah selesai dengan tawanya, meski belum sepenuhnya, Naruto pelan-pelan bangkit duduk. Ia menyeka airmata di kedua sudut matanya. Tak lama kemudian, kekehan itupun berhenti. Merasakan aura tidak enak menguar di sampingnya, Naruto segera menoleh sambil nyengir.

"Hehe..."

Kesal, Hinata langsung saja memukuli lengan dan dada Naruto, membuat pemuda tersebut tertegun. Ini pertama kalinya Naruto melihat Hinata begitu kekanakan. Sangat lucu.

"_Senpai _jahat!"

"Haha. Iya, iya, maaf," balas Naruto tanpa menghentikan tangan Hinata yang masih saja memukulinya. _Well_, tentu saja ia tidak menghentikannya karena tidak ada rasa sakit yang ditimbulkan. Lagipula, perilaku _kouhai _sekaligus kekasihnya itu sangat imut. Naruto jelas ingin menikmatinya. Jarang-jarang Hinata merajuk.

Setelah merasa cukup, Hinata menghela napas kesal kemudian kembali duduk dengan tenang. Ia segera memalingkan wajahnya, sengaja tidak mau menatap Naruto.

Hal itu malah membuat Naruto terkekeh lagi. "Makanya, lain kali nggak boleh dekat-dekat dengan cowok lain. Mengerti?"

"Tapi, aku kan cuma menemani Toneri karena dia murid baru. Setelah ini nggak lagi, kok." Hinata berusaha membela diri. Lagipula memang benar, ia hanya menemani Toneri karena murid baru di kelasnya tersebut belum punya banyak teman yang bisa dimintai tolong. Apalagi Hinata adalah salah satu pengurus kelas.

Naruto manggut-manggut. "Iya, aku tahu. Tapi Hina-_chan_, kamu tetap nggak boleh dekat-dekat sama cowok lain."

"Kenapa?" Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Naruto.

Kali ini Naruto memasang ekspresi serius. "Mungkin kamu nggak sadar, tapi sikap baikmu itu kadang bisa membuat cowok salah paham." Lalu, Naruto meraih kedua tangan Hinata dan menggenggamnya. "Aku nggak mau kamu diambil orang lain," ucapnya sangat lirih.

Pipi Hinata merona. _Senpai_-nya kenapa jadi sangat _cheesy_ begitu? Membuat suasana tiba-tiba menjadi canggung saja, pikir Hinata. Meski begitu, Hinata tetap berbunga-bunga dalam hati.

Berusaha mengalihkan suasana, Hinata kembali bertanya, "Tapi kenapa bilang aku menggoda Toneri? Aku biasa aja kok..."

Naruto menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Itu karena cemburu! Habis... semakin hari kamu semakin imut dan seksi... Aku nggak bisa melihatmu begitu dengan cowok lain. Dimataku... kamu jadi terlihat seperti menggoda mereka."

Naruto tidak berbohong. Entah karena aura Hinata yang perpaduan antara kalem, imut dan seksi secara bersamaan atau apa, namun yang dilakukan gadis itu tadi siang benar-benar seperti sedang menggoda cowok untuk mendekatinya.

Melihat kejujuran Naruto, Hinata membalas. "Aku... Cuma mau menggoda Naruto-_senpai_, kok."

Hinata menunduk dalam. Wajahnya merona maksimal. Ia sangat malu. Bagaimana mungkin ia mengatakan hal memalukan begitu?

Naruto tertegun. Ia kaget mendengar ucapan Hinata hingga butuh beberapa saat untuk mencernanya. Namun hal itu berhasil membuat hatinya sangat lega.

Kemudian, melihat Hinata yang malu-malu, tiba-tiba melintas sebuah ide jahil di kepala Naruto. Dengan semangat, iapun mendekatkan tubuhnya hingga tepat berada di depan Hinata.

"Daripada itu... bagaimana kalau kita lanjutkan yang tadi?" bisiknya dengan nada menggoda.

"A-apanya?" Hinata mendongak, bingung selama beberapa saat. Kemudian, setelah mengerti maksud Naruto, Hinata berpura-pura tidak tahu. Sayangnya, Naruto sudah hafal gelagat Hinata ketika berpura-pura.

"Mmm... seseorang sepertinya kecewa karena aku hanya menyentil dahinya. Aku tidak keberatan lho, memenuhi imajinasi Hina-_chan _yang sedikit nakal~..."

Butuh beberapa detik sampai Hinata mencerna perkataan Naruto. Setelah sadar, kedua manik bulannya terbelalak dan wajahnya langsung merah padam.

Naruto menyeringai lebar, dan lagi-lagi tergelak ketika kedua tangan Hinata kembali memukuli dadanya.

"Iiih _senpaii_~..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**:: The End ::**

**.**

**.**

Haiii NHL semuaa~~~

Pertama-tama, Selamaaat atas ke-canon-an NARUHINA! *telatbanget*

Saya udah lamaa pengen bikin ff NH buat merayakan ini, tapi karena yah... baru sempat sekarang. Saya ga tahan sama spoiler yang kelihatannya Naruto tuh jadi so sweet banget sama Hinata-chwan. Kyaaa~~~ duuuh seneng!

**Dan jugaa... fic sederhana ini saya persembahkan buat temen-temen author yang kece badai yang habis ulangtahun. ****Zoccshan, Otanjoubi Omedetouuu~~~ lalu juga buat Hanao Harukawa, chooo sankyu selalu mendengar curhatan gejekuuh**** :* . gomeeen aku ngga bisa buatin satu-satuu huhu. Setelah hiatus, nulis FF agak susah, jadinya butuh waktu lama ****. Semoga kalian suka yaaa. Gomen kalo ceritanya gajelas TT_TT**

**Juga untuk NHL semua, semoga cerita ini sedikit memberi hiburan ****) gomen kalau gajeeee TT_TT**

Btw mari perbanyak archive NaruHina. Udah canon, lho. Archive nya juga harus massive dooong hehe.

Akhir kata, segala kritik, saran, komen author terima dengan tangan terbuka. Tapi tolong kalau mau kritik pakai bahasa yang sopan yaaa :D

**XOXO,**

**Ayuzawa Shia**

**II**

**II**

**II**

**V**

**Mari tinggalkan jejak, ne?**


End file.
